


In The Alley Behind The Blood Moon Veil

by SunnyBot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, F/F, Familiars, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Nonbinary Character, Transformation, Useless Lesbians, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Werewolves, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBot/pseuds/SunnyBot
Summary: Cameron had been a singer at The Blood Moon Veil for years now, and it had been no secret when she had taken a liking to one of the bartenders. Cameron knew they weren’t human, but she never questioned what they were. She never felt the need to.Now that their twisted, hulking mass that was their true form laid before her, she knew the truth was worse, far worse than she could have imagined.





	In The Alley Behind The Blood Moon Veil

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to post the Borderline Smut I’ve written recently. It features two OCs (Cameron and Clips/Clipsy) who will apear later on in my recently started webcomic, Cryptic. Cameron is a vampire, and Clipsy is what can basically be summed up as a techno-organic alien shapeshifter/were-wolf.

Cameron had been a singer at The Blood Moon Veil for years now, and it had been no secret when she had taken a liking to one of the bartenders. The form Clipsy had presented themself in was strikingly beautiful, and their dark clothing adding an air of mystery to their ethereal visage. But it was nothing compared to their tender yet passionate nature, the way they would light up when sharing interests never failing to melt her heart.

But there was always something off about them. Despite Clips’s kind nature, they were secretive, always dodging questions, instead giving half-truths and fake answers. Even so, Cameron never suspected what had really been going at play. She had just assumed that had been estranged from their family, or that they came from a toxic environment, like she had. Cameron knew they weren’t human, but she never questioned what they were. She never felt the need to. 

Now that their twisted, hulking mass that was their true form laid before her, she knew the truth was worse, far worse than she could have imagined.

“_Pobrecita! Those bastards really did a number on you, huh?_”

Cameron slowly made her way to the huddling mass at the end of the alleyway, their twitching, convulsing inhuman form writhing in agony. The closer she got, the more they backed away, the panic growing in it’s tired eyes. They tried desperately to speak, to yell, to scream, to roar at her, to do something to scare her away, but it’s voice was far too gone from the fight to manage anything other that pathetic hacking and gurgling followed by violent coughs filled with metallic orange blood. She kneeled down, and lifted the creature’s chin to get a better look at their face. They resisted at first, but soon they melted under her touch, beginning to calm, although wariness was still set in their eyes. Slowly, she stroked one of their aching limbs, wires and sinew exposed from broken skin, covered in blood and mangled bits of flesh. They cried out in pain, and pulled away, finally managing to sputter out words.

_“**P-҉̶p͡l͢͠e͜͞a͞s̷̛e.̕ ͞D̵-̕͢͜d̴̕on͟͡͠’̧t ̧͜͡ḩu͢r̨t̨͟ m҉̕-͏̡m̕͢͠ę…̧҉**_”

“_Shhhhhh- tranquilo, Mi Amor, I’m not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help you!_”

Tears welled up in Eclipse’s eyes as Cameron reached out to them once more.

“**_I-I I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to know-_**”

“_It’s okay,_ _I understand. Just try to hold still and let me see what I can do._”

Cameron slowly traced the fractures and breaks in their body, her expression quickly growing more and more terrified the more she realized just how critical of a state Clips was in.

“_**Am I gonna die?**_”

It was a question that had caught Cameron completely off-guard, and Clips had to ask it again.

“_**Cammie, am I gonna die?**_”

Cameron didn’t respond.

“**_Cammie, it’s okay. I-_**”

“_You won’t. Not if I can help it._”

Cameron turned away and sighed, before grabbing Clips’s neck biting down, sinking her fangs into the metallic tasting flesh. They flinched for a brief moment before allowing her to continue, going limp in her grasp as she bit down harder and harder. An overwhelmingly sweet iron taste filled her mouth, and she sucked slower, wanting to savor its taste for as long as possible. The blood was warm and smooth as it slid down her throat, some of it managing to escape past her lips and dribble down her skin, staining her shirt. Quickly she pulled away and wiped her mouth before pulling out a dagger and slashing her wrist. She brought it to Clipsy’s maw and urged them to drink. Weakly, Clips lapped up the thick, dark red fluid oozing from the gash on Cameron’s wrist. Cameron shivered as she felt their warm tongue go against her skin, though she couldn’t deny that there was something pleasing about the feeling. 

Clips laid still and silent for a moment after they finished, the only sounds they made being quiet, labored breaths. Suddenly they jolted up, a surge of power from their master’s blood giving them a temporary strength in their time of weakness. Their form twisted and shrank, and they cried out in pain as they shifted into a more human form. Exhausted and anguished, Clipsy toppled into Cameron’s arms before loosing consciousness. 

Cameron chuckled as stood up, holding Clips tightly to her chest.

“_Guess you’re my familiar now._”

Lightly, she pressed her lips to their forehead. Then in a light, jovial tone she added,

“_Don’t make me regret it, Mi Amor~_”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed It! This is the closest thing I've done to actual smut and I'm kinda proud of it, so if you want more just ask!
> 
> I am a beginner writer and criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
